En el último trago Beim letzten Schluck
by Luga-B-Chan
Summary: Bargeschichten. Neu: Kapitel 7. Es war dunkel und der Mond schien zu hell. Wieder mal Jonin in ihren "schwächeren" Momenten, und wieder mal gespickten mit wirklich passierten Augenblicken. ;
1. Beim letzten Schluck

;oinsen Folks!  
(ne, das is kein Rechtschreibfehler, das is lustig, harhar… jedenfalls für mich.XD)  
Also: Hier eine kleine Anekdote zu Jounin in… anderen Extremsituationen, wie sie auch der Normalsterbliche nur zu gut kennt

Disclaimer: Nich meins, nich ma der Titel, der is von Chavela Vargas und ihrem halt-so-namigem Lied (oh, eine Wortneuschöpfung). 

---------------------------------------------

-En el último trago - Beim letzten Schluck -

Anko schniefte und blickte verdrießlich auf den halb geleerten Becher Sake vor ihr auf dem Tresen. So eingehend betrachtete sie die grüne Flüssigkeit, als suche sie in ihr etwas, dass sie sonst nicht finden konnte. Antworten? Lösungen? Irgendetwas… irgendetwas anderes als dass, was sie ohnehin schon wusste.

„Was guckst du mich so an?", fragte sie, die Wangen gerötet vom vielen Alkohol.

Doch der Sake antwortete ihr nicht.

„Hältst du also auch noch die Klappe? Sind denn alle männlichen Wesen nicht in der Lage sich richtig auszudrücken?"

„Männlichen Wesen?", ertönte eine Stimme und Kurenai nahm auf dem leeren Barhocker neben Anko platz. „Seit wann zählst du Sake zu männlichen Wesen?"

„Ganz leicht." Nuschelte Anko. „DER Sake! Also männlich! Noch Fragen?"

Kurenai runzelte einen Augenblick lang irritiert die Stirn. Dann schaute sie auf den leeren Krug neben Ankos Becher.

„Willst du drüber reden?", fragte sie vorsichtig.

„Seh ich so aus!"

Kurenai zuckte mit den Schultern. Also nicht.

Dann schaute Anko ihre Freundin an, ihr Kopf schwankte dabei immer leicht hin und her, so betrunken war sie. „Un du? Was is mit dir?" Sie stupste Kurenai an. „Du weissschon, mit Asuma un dir? Läuft da endlich was oder wie is das?"

Kurenais Gesicht wurde schlagartig verdrießlich. „Sake!", sagte sie zu dem Barkeeper.

Anko nickte heftig mit dem Kopf. „Jaja, da siehs du ma… Das einzige männliche Wesen was wir anschlürfen können is DER Sake… un das nur weil wirs bezahlt haben. Harhar." Sie lachte laut und schlug unterstreichend mit der Hand auf den Tresen. Schon seufzte sie wieder und legte das Kinn auf die Theke. „Ham wir nich nötig… ham wir nich, glaub mir. Wir könnten JEDEN haben… wenn wir nur wollten… aber das einzige männliche Wesen, das eine flüssige Rolle in meinem Leben spielt ist der Sake… er widerspricht mir nicht, das mag ich an ihm… aber er tut auch nicht was ich sage… Eigentlich tut er überhaupt nichts…" Sie blickte von ihrer Position zu Kurenai. „Meinsu das is jämmerlich?"

Kurenai stützte den Kopf auf eine schlanke Hand. „Ja."

Anko zuckte mit den Schultern, den Kopf immer noch auf dem Tresen. „Dann kann man wohl nichts machen…"

Der Barkeeper stellte einen vollen Krug Sake vor Kurenai. Die Kunoichi beäugte das Zeug verdrießlich.

„Wir könnten irgendeinen schwachen Chuunin entführen un n paar Sachen mit ihm anstellen, was hälssu davon?", fragte Anko plötzlich.

Kurenai nahm einen Schluck. „Anko! So tief müssen wir ja nun wirklich nicht sinken."

„Ach komm schon… nur einen ganz Kleinen… nich ma einen Kleinen? Hach… dann…dann lass uns in eine Karaoke-Bar gehen und singen! Ich hab Lust jemanden zu quälen..."

Kurenai legte ebenfalls das Kinn auf den Tresen. „Kein Interesse."

Anko seufzte.

Kurenai seufzte.

„Wasn mit euch los?", fragte eine, zu dieser Stunde ebenfalls schon angetrunkene Stimme. Die beiden angesprochenen Frauen drehten leicht ihre Köpfe und ihre Augen und fixierten den Mann hinter ihnen. Sie sagten jedoch nichts sondern blickten ihn nur an.

Er hob irritiert eine Augenbraue, ihm war, als sei er so eben irgendwie zu einem willkommenen Opfer geworden.

-------

„Was ist denn hier los?", fragte Kakashi und blickte irritiert auf Genma, an dessen Arme sich eine völlig betrunkene Anko und eine nicht weniger betrunkene Kurenai festklammerten und sich herzzerreißend an seiner Brust ausheulten. Genma stand mit dem Rücken zum Tresen, die beiden Kunoichi saßen auf den Barhockern zu seiner Seite. Abwechselnd brachen sie in Heulkrämpfe aus, dann legten sie wieder das Kinn auf den Tisch und seufzten laut, blickten sich über den Tresen kurz an, brachen erneut in Heulkrämpfe aus und pressten ihre Gesichter wieder in die Ärmel von Genmas Jounin-Uniform.

Genma zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß auch nicht was los ist. Jedenfalls lassen sie mich nicht mehr los oder weg. Aber sie reden auch nicht mit mir. Zu viel Alkohol und.. äh… keine Ahnung."

Anko schnappte sich Genmas Nadel-Lanzette und piekste ihn in den Ärmel.

„Aua. Lass das." Unwirsch nahm er ihr die Nadel ab.

„Will was quälen…", nuschelte Anko, resignierte dann aber und kehrte zu ihrem vorherigen Verhalten zurück.

Kakashi setzte sich neben Kurenai auf einen Hocker- neben Anko traute er sich in diesem Moment nicht- und legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Kurenai. Was ist denn los?", fragte er mit ruhiger Stimme.

Es dauerte eine Weile, dann reagierte sie. „Die Liebe…", war alles, was sie sagte.

Kakashi schluckte.

Genma schluckte.

------

Asuma betrat die Bar. Er hob irritiert eine Augenbraue. An der Bar entdeckte er vier Gestalten die jämmerlich da saßen, das Kinn auf den Tresen gesunken, drei leere Krüge Sake vor ihnen.

„Ich will es gar nicht wissen." Sagte er, wandte sich brüsk um und ging.

---Ende---

Jaja, kennt man doch Harhar.  
Eigentlich heißt es bei dem Lied, von dem der Titel is: "Beim letzten Schluck, da küss ich dich." Jaja.  
Um Feedback würde ich mich sehr freuen.  
Einen schönen Tag noch, hihi.


	2. Beim letzten Schluck, da küss mich

Hallöchen. Hab da noch son paar Bargeschichten auf meinem Rechner gefunden. Das hier ist eine davon. Und da ja eine Fortsetzung gewünscht wurde... Hier ist sie.

Kommentare sind immer gern gesehen. Und vielen Dank für die bisherigen Reviews!!!

Charaktere: **Anko, Ibiki**

* * *

-Beim letzten Schluck, da küss mich-

„Der Keks rollt über die Straaaßeee,

was will er denn auf der Straaßeee?

Da rollt er doch nur weiter…

Denn platt macht ihn doch keeiner

Weeeeiiiil….:

Der Keks, der is doch schon platt, harhar,

der is schon platt, ja platt."

Grölte Anko gerade aus Leibeskräften, hielt sich an einem Laternenpfosten fest und schwang betrunken herum. Jetzt taumelte sie, ohne es zu merken in die andere Richtung die Straße weiter.

Genma, Kakashi und Kurenai waren schon längst ins Bett, nur sie hatte noch ein wenig in der Bar bleiben wollen, hatte dort dickköpfig ausgeharrt und gehofft, dass, wenn keiner schaute, sie vielleicht doch noch einen schwachen Chunin abgreifen könnte. Doch die Bar hatte sich ziemlich bald gelehrt, was nicht zu letzt an einer ziemlich aggressiven Kunoichi lag, die einen Krug nach dem anderen getrunken hatte um ihren Kummer zu ertränken… und sich gleich mit.

Kakashi, Genma und Kurenai hatten die Sinnlosigkeit des Unterfangens bald eingesehen und hatten sich verkrümelt, doch Anko hatte sich tapfer bewiesen, wie standfest sie doch war und sich nicht von dem Kerl namens Sake besiegen lassen… Zumindest redete sie sich das ein.

Irgendwann hatte der Barkeeper sie rausgeschmissen und nun stolperte sie lärmend und singend, und sich an alles mal eben kurz anlehnend, durch die Straßen Konohas… immer dem Licht nach.

Dem Licht der Straßenlampen nach.

Sie lachte und sang weiter ihr selbstgedichtetes Lied, das Lied vom einsamen Keks auf der Straße. Gelegentliche „RUHE!!"-Rufe von Anwohnern der umliegenden Häuser störten sie nicht im Geringsten.

Sie verlor für einen Moment total das Gleichgewicht und wankte ein paar Schritte rückwärts und stieß gegen etwas. Sie entschuldigte sich innigst bei dem Werbeschild gegen das sie angerempelt war, verbeugte sich ein paar Mal und schwang weiter, als sie plötzlich anhielt und stutzte.

„Nanu? Was macht die Wand hier?", fragte sie verwirrt und beäugte das neue Phänomen vor ihren Augen schmatzend.

Die schwarze „Wand" lachte leise.

„Is ja auch egal… Isch will n Bett…" Sie umrundete die Wand höchst vorsichtig und lief ein paar Schritte die Straße weiter. Dabei nahm sie wieder ihr Lied vom Keks auf- nur, dass es jetzt zwei waren- sprang kurz in Angriffsposition, als der Wind ihr ein Blatt ins Gesicht wehte, und taumelte nach kurzer Diskussion darüber weiter. Dann verlor sie das Gleichgewicht und lag im nächsten Moment eingerollt und laut schnarchend auf der Straße.

Die „Wand" schmunzelte erneut während sie das Schauspiel beobachtete. Dann ging Ibiki zu der am Boden liegenden Anko, hob sie auf und trug sie mit sich.

Anko kämpfte ein Auge offen. „Thehe…jetz bin isch vollends hinüber…ich wird grad vonna Wand entfuhrt…führt…"

„Ich bring dich nach Hause, Anko, ich entführe dich nicht."

Verwirrt betrachtete sie das verschwommene Bild der „Wand". „Nicht? Keine Enfuhrung? Hätt isch aba ma gut gefunden…"

Ibiki schmunzelte in seiner tiefen Bass-Stimme.

„Ibiki…", wisperte Anko leise, als sie ihn endlich erkannte. „Lass… lass uns noch was trinken, und beim letzten Schluck, da küss misch…"

Er begegnete ihrem versoffenen Verführerblick. „Du trinkst heut nichts mehr, Anko."

„Ach, isch wüsst da schon noch was…"

Als sie sich fester an ihn krallte, und ihre Kurven absichtlich, wenn auch betrunken unbeholfen, an ihn rieb, wurde er nicht einmal nervös.

„Anko."

„Ibiki…ki."

„Wenn ich dich nach dem letzten Schluck küsse, erinnerst du dich morgen nicht einmal mehr daran."

„Das wär aba escht…schade…Ibikiki."

Seine Miene verdüsterte sich. _Ibikiki?_

Anko schnarchte bereits wieder, und er brachte sie zu ihr nach Hause und legte sie in ihr Bett. „Das wäre wirklich schade. Lass uns noch mal drüber reden, wenn du nüchtern bist und bei klarem Verstand, Anko.", sagte er und verschwand leise aus ihrem Apartment.

* * *

Als Anko am nächsten Morgen angezogen in ihrem Bett erwachte, war sie zuerst enttäuscht, dann allerdings einfach nur noch verkatert. Sie hatte ab einer bestimmten Uhrzeit einen Filmriss vom vergangenen Abend, verdammt, sie hatte schon wieder übertrieben. Und warum um alles in der Welt überkam sie das starke Gefühl, „Ibikiki" zu wispern und sich an dunklen Mauern zu schmiegen? 

Ende


	3. Das Glas

Ein völlig sinnfreier Oneshot.

Personen: Anko, Kurenai, Kakashi, Genma

* * *

-Das Glas? – Neutrum. Der Sinn? - zwecklos-

Anko, Kurenai, Genma und Kakashi saßen in der Shuriken-Bar am Tresen und tranken.

Ein Hauch von Frust lag in der Luft.

„Ist euch mal aufgefallen, dass wir doch eigentlich total scharf sind? Und trotzdem immer wieder auf die Nase fallen?", meinte Genma plötzlich.

„Ist dir mal eingefallen, dass das vielleicht gar nicht daran liegt, dass wir scharf aussehen?", entgegnete Kakashi.

„Heißt das, unser Charakter ist schuld?"

„Bei dir schon, Genma, wir anderen sin alle Opfers.", nuschelte Anko und wedelte angrifflustig mit der Faust.

„Was soll das heißn mein Charakter is schuld un eurer nich? Unlogisch! Überleg doch mal… Weissu noch, wie souverän isch die Chuunin-Finalrunde geleitet hab, obwohl alles Folk mich hasste…?" - „Merkst du was?" - „Nein, die ham mich doch nur gehasst, weil ich die Leitung hatte, das war unfair… dass alles schief lief war ja nich meine Schuld… un dass dieser Sand-Junge dann auch noch kneift… und erst dieser Turnbeutelvergesser Sasuke… Man, man, man…"

„Merksu was, un du komms vom Thema ab.", murmelte Anko, und rollte ihren Kopf so hin und her, dass sie von einer Wange auf die andere über den Tresen rollte. Schließlich schlug sie die Arme über dem Kopf zusammen um sich anzuhalten.

„Und was wäre unser Thema?", mischte Kurenai interessiert dazwischen.

„Ich glaub, wir warn bei Männern…"

„Bei Frauen…"

„Männern."

„Frauen."

„Dann wohl bei beidem… Wannsdas passiert? Mansen…" Anko hielt in ihrer neubgeonnenen Rollbewegung inne und schielte unauffällig auf ihr leeres Glas. _Ob ich besser noch eins trinken soll? Ich kann mich sonst morgen noch an alles erinnern… und das wär mir peinlich. _Übrigens… mir is so danach, n bisl Gift zu verlieren, so aus Rache oder so… so in dem ein oder anderen männlichen Glas… Mir war so danach, das mal mitzuteiln."

„Nur bei Männern? Wie unfair, ich vergifte dann die weibliche Bevölkerung… mit Aphrodisiakum…harhar."

„Genma, halt die Klappe!"

„Seit wann sind Gläser zu unterteilen in männliche und weibliche Gläser?", fragte Kurenai mit leichter Irritation dazwischen.

„Ich könnt auch sagen, die sin Neutrum. Tharhar. Ooi Wahnsinn… so hab ich das bisher noch gar nisch gesehn… Gläser… sehen alles! Die wissen immer bescheid, die kriegen alles mit, und denen isses egal, ob sie von nem Kerl oder na Tussi genuckelt werden… Oder? Ob es Gläsern am End lieber is, von ner Frau benutzt zu werden? Vielleicht sin die ja eitel…"

„Davon bin ich überzeugt."

„Eine Glasverschwörung, wir sollten vorsichtig sein.", meinte Kakashi sarkastisch.

Kurenai schlug die Hand auf die Stirn und schüttelte den Kopf. „Kann irgendjemand dafür sorgen, dass…"

„Was?!", empörte sich Anko. „Dass ich die Klappen halte? Hast du dir darüber etwa noch nie Gedanken gemacht? Was haben Gläser für Rechte? Aber weißt du, eigentlich ist es wohl egal… deeennn, ich komme vom Thema ab… hach… un zwar ganz großzügig… Ich bin großzügig, das ist eine gute Eigenschaft an mir…hat das noch kein Mann gemerkt?"

„Liegt wahrscheinlich daran, dass man es nicht bemerkt unter dem ganzen…"

Lässig presste Anko ein Kunai an Genmas Kehle. Nervös schluckte er, wodurch er den drohenden Stahl noch deutlicher spüren konnte. „Ja, also, nich auf Anhieb, aber eigentlich sieht natürlich jeder, wie unglaublich großzügig du bis, Anko. Das ist wirklich unheimlich anziehend an dir."

Anko nickte bestätigend. „Das sehe ich genau so. Ich würd mich sofort nehmen."

Kakashi schüttelte resigniert mit dem Kopf. Nun saßen sie also schon wieder zu viert hier und unterhielten sich über Belanglosigkeiten, während niemand darüber genau sprechen wollte, was sie eigentlich beschäftigte. „Hat jemand ne Idee? Wasn… Was ist eigentlich überhaupt bei euch los?", brachte Kakashi das Thema wieder in seine ursprüngliche Bahn.

Genma, streichelt gerade gedankenverloren sein Bierglas: „Shizune zieht mir Tonton vor, sie sagt, Tonton sei das kleinere Übel."

Kurenai, fingert nervös an ihrem Kleid: „Asuma… hat meinen Geburtstag vergessen…"

„Is der nich heute?"

„Nein, gestern."

„Oh."

„Und was ist mit dir, Kakashi?"

„Ich hab mein Icha Icha verlegt."

„JETZT MA IM ERNST, MAN!"

„Ich bin verliebt in meine Schülerin."

„Oh."

„oh."

„OOH!"

„HALT DIE KLAPPE, GENMA!"

„oh.", machte Genma kleinlaut.

„Ich hab keine Lösung für irgendeines von euren Problemen… also lassen wirs doch einfach.", murmelte Anko missmutig.

„Und was machen wir stattdessen?", fragte Genma.

„Wir könnten was Spektakuläres tun…", meinte Kurenai.

„Oder was Verwerfliches…", schlug Anko vor.

„Oder was…"-

„Ne, Kakashi, DAS nicht.", unterbrach ihn Genma.

„Bedauerlich…"

„Wir kommen nich weiter.", stellte Anko fest. „Wir kommen einfach nich weiter mit unserm Thema. Und wisst ihr, wo dran das liegt?"

„Wodran?"

„Das liegt da dran, dass _wir_ Männer scheiße finden, und _ihr_" -sie deutete auf Kakashi und Genma- „Frauen scheiße findet. Wir sollten uns auf eins einigen."

„Erstens," sagte Genma, „find ich Frauen _nich_ scheiße, und zweitens: Wir können uns da gerne einigen…"

Kurenai stöhnte genervt. „Und da fragst du dich, dass Shizune dir Tonton vor zieht? Tonton ist ja auch weniger Schwein als du."

Genma kratzte sich am Kopf. „Hätte sie sich eben ein anderes Schwein zulegen sollen."

„Wieso, zwei reichen doch.", bemerkte Anko spitz.

„Das hab ich gehört, Anko!"

„Potzblitz.", entgegnete sie gelangweilt. „Das solltest du ja auch."

Auch diese kleine Wutattacke verrauchte schnell und machte schnell wieder der äußerst frustigen Laune des… Frustes platz.

„Huh…"

„huuuuh"

„hm."

„Hm."

„So sinnfrei…"

„Wir machen doch alle mal schreckliche Sachen.", beschloss Kurenai das Thema, und die anderen nickten zustimmend.

„Da hast du Recht, Kurenai, da hast du Recht."

„Belassen wir es dabei…"

„Wir machen das ja alle mal… lassen wir es einfach so… das wird schon wieder, is ja schließlich nich so schlimm, das alles…"

„Da hast du ausnahmsweise mal Recht, Genma."

„Nich wahr? Ich find mich auch toll."

„Halt die Klappe, Genma."

„Ich sag doch nur das Offensichtliche…"

„Halt sie trotzdem."

„Na gut."

* * *

Ende. Ja, sinnfrei, aber ich hoffe es konnte amüsieren. Kommentare sind sehr willkommen. 


	4. Weisheiten zu später Stunde

Personen: Genma, Hayate, Raidou

* * *

-Weisheiten – Oder: Stille Wasser sind tiefer als man denkt- 

Genma lehnte den Kopf auf die Theke und kaute trübselig auf seiner Unterlippe. Es war so einer von diesen Tagen gewesen, an denen nichts klappt, und er seinem Nachbarn am liebsten in jedes einzelne Detail seines persönlichen Einzelnkrieges eingeweiht hätte, doch dieser war so eben schlicht eingeschlafen.

Das frustrierte Genma nun schon. Er hatte seinen Tagesverlauf doch in extra spannende Worte verpackt...

„Wer andern eine Grube gräbt,... der hat ein Grubengrabgerät.", murmelte er verdrossen vor sich hin.

„Ist das die Weisheit des Tages?", erklang eine belustigte Stimme, und Hayate nahm auf dem leeren Stuhl rechts neben Genma platz.

Der Ältere betrachtete ihn griesgrämig, dann mit einem Anflug von Stolz: „Jip, hab ich eben mit Raidou besprochen."

Hayate schielte kritisch an Genma vorbei auf den schlafenden Raidou. „Scheint ihn ja mächtig umgehauen zu haben, diese Weisheit."

Genma nickte in wilder Zustimmung. „Definitiv."

„Habt ihr noch mehr davon gesammelt?"

Dies brachte Genma ein breites Grinsen ins Gesicht. „Jip. Wer andern eine Bratwurst brät, der hat ein Bratwurstbratgerät! ... Und: Wer andern eine überbrät, der hat ein Überbratgerät."

„Bestechend.", meinte Hayate, und verkniff sich schwer das Grinsen, da sein Freund so über aus glücklich schien, diese weltverbessernden Wahrheiten herausgefunden zu haben.

„Ja, nicht wahr? Hast du auch eine Weisheit? Was unglaublich Schlaues, meine ich."

„Ja, mir würde da schon was einfallen, ich weiß nur nicht, ob du schon dafür bereit bist."

„Vergiss nicht, wer hier neben dir sitzt!", empörte sich Genma mit viel Gestik, er war immerhin älter und deswegen natürlich viel abgehärteter als sein liebenswerter Kumpel.

„Wie du meinst, du wolltest es ja wissen. Da hör und merks dir gut, Shiranui, Genma: Wer andern in die Möse beißt, ist böse meist!"

Genma blickte ihn schockiert an, seine Wangen färbten sich mit einem Schlag rot, und er verlor sein Gleichgewicht und stürzte zappelnd vom Stuhl. _WUMM_

Raidou erwachte wegen des Krachs verdattert, und erblickte seinen Trinkkumpanen verwirrt auf dem Boden. „Wasn?", fragte Raidou intelligent.

Hayate bestellte sich grinsend ein Bier. „Hat die Wahrheit wohl nicht verkraftet."

* * *

Um Kommentare wird freundlichst gebeten. Vielen tausend Dank für die bisherigen! 


	5. Das Denken der Gedanken ist gedankenlose

_Laut einer Studie denken Frauen öfter als Männer am Tag an Sex!_

_Wie reiße ich Männer auf!? Ino hilft Sakura. Hier ihr 1. "Versuch"_

_Dieser Oneshot fiel mir ein, als ich gerade den Shreck2-Soundtrack hörte, genauer gesagt das Lied „Livin la Vida Loca" in der Version von Eddie Murphy&Antonio Banderas. Wieder mal sinnfrei._

**Personen:** Sakura, Ino, Kakashi, Gai, Kotetsu, Izumo, Tsunade…uiuiui, so viele und noch mehr. Vor Ooc-ness wird gewarnt. N büschen Kaka/Saku.

* * *

-Das Denken der Gedanken ist gedankenloses Denken-

„Sei dir deiner Wirkung bewusst, Sakura. Denk immer daran: Du bist jung, knackig, und verdammt sexy! Wenn du immer daran denkst, spüren die Jungs das, du wirst ein Karma haben wie die reinste Sünde. Purer Sex, sag ich dir! Sie werden dir aus der Hand fressen."

„Wenn du das so sagst, klingt das, als wäre das so einfach. …ok, bei dir ist es das wahrscheinlich auch." Sakura lehnte sich im Stuhl zurück und ließ seufzend den Kopf in den Nacken fallen.

„Probiers doch aus…"

* * *

„Uno!" 

„Dos!"

„Quatro!"

„Hene!"1

Izumo und Kotetsu begannen gemeinsam ins Mikrofon Karaoke zu singen. „Livin la Vida Loca." In einer interessanten Interpretation.

Hüfteschwingend durchwanderte Sakura die Bar und sondierte die Lage, sich immer ihrer Ausstrahlung bewusst. Überall scharfe, durchtrainierte Jonins und andere Ninjas… Alle saßen oder standen in Gruppen zusammen und amüsierten sich prächtig bei Trinkspielen oder irgendwelchen mehr oder weniger gelungenen, humorvollen Anekdoten.

Plötzlich spürte Sakura etwas, und wandte sich um. Tsunade stieß gerade die Tür zur Bar auf und stierte mit suchendem Blick um sich. Als sie Sakura entdeckte, erhellte sich ihr Gesicht und sie eilte zu ihr. „Sakura, such mir Kakashi! Der war als einziger noch nicht beim Gesundheitscheck. Er muss hier irgendwo sein! Wenn ich den erwische… argh, er kommt immer zu spät zu der Untersuchung, und dieses Jahr… wir haben halb elf, schick ihn sofort zu mir, oder ich werde ihm eigenhändig…"

Mit schockgeweiteten Augen nickte Sakura, wandte sich um und machte sich umgehend auf die Suche nach Kakashi. Auf Anhieb konnte sie ihn nicht entdecken. Sie hielt eine Bedienung an und fragte, ob er vielleicht Kakashi gesehen habe. Der Keller zeigte mit dem Finger zum Hinterzimmer und ging weiter.

Das Hinterzimmer also? Sakura zuckte mit den Achseln und stolzierte weiter. _Meiner Wirkung bewusst sein… Die reinste Sünde sein…_

Die Tür war nur angelehnt, und Sakura trat nach kurzem Anklopfen ein. Wie angewurzelt blieb sie auf der Türschwelle stehen.

Vor ihr saßen Asuma, Gai, Kakashi und ein paar andere Jonins beim Strippokern… und ausgerechnet Kakashi schien zu verlieren. Die Jonins winkten ihr zu, und wandten sich dann wieder ihren Karten zu, während akrobatisch und verspielt ein kleiner Welpe über ihre Beine krabbelte: Kakashis Hunde hatten Nachwuchs! Und dieser Nachwuchs schaffte es sogar, Sakura in ihrer Sexy-Karma-Ausstrahlung die Show kurzfristig zu stehlen.

„Kakashi-Sensei?", rief Sakura, die sich nicht traute, noch näher an die halb nackten und gut angetrunkenen Männer heranzutreten.

Kakashi winkte ihr zu. „Jo." Dann blinzelte er und beugte sich mit großen Augen vor. „Oi, Sakura-Chan?"

„Kakashi… die…"_ Meiner Wirkung bewusst sein…jung, knackig, und verdammt sexy…Nackte…Männer…überall_… „Kakashi…die, äh, Tsunade-Sama…" _Bloß nicht starren, bloß nicht starren, du hast schon öfter halb nackte Männer gesehen, starr nicht so!…Du bist doch Ärztin…Sei…zen! _

Kakashi wurde bei der Erwähnung von Tsunades Namen eine Spur blasser und erhob sich abrupt. Da krabbelte interessiert sein kleiner Welpe vorbei, biss in das einzig verbliebene Kleidungsstück Kakashis, die Boxershorts, und riss sie mit einem einzigen Bissen von Kakashis Hüften.

Sakura stockte der Atem.

Die anderen Jonin schauten kurz auf, Gai zeigte den erhobenen Daumen und grinste ein blitzendes Zahnpastalächeln. „Die strahlende Kraft der Jugend! Nicht weniger Dynamik hatte ich von meinem Rivalen erwartet! Lasst uns alle…" Energisch stürzten sich die anderen Ninjas auf Gai, und hinderten ihn daran, sich und die anderen ebenfalls zu entblößen.

Sakura brach der Schweiß aus.

Kakashi kicherte verlegen auf und hielt sich sein Icha Icha „Flirt Taktiken Extended Version" vor sein bestes Stück. Mit der anderen Hand rieb er sich den Hinterkopf. „Ahahaha. Sag doch Tsunade-Sama, dass ich gleich komme."

Sakura schluckte schwer und nickte verkrampft. „Ja…", hauchte sie. So sehr sich Sakura auch zwang an Anatomie und Medizin zu denken und fachmännisch mit dieser Situation klar zu kommen, in der ihr sexy Sensei bis auf seine Maske und sein Buch nackt vor ihr stand,…zwischen lauter anderen halb entblößten Shinobis,…musste sie dennoch …an Sex denken.

* * *

„Sakura? Sakuuura.", sang Ino in ihr Ohr, und Sakura schlug verdattert die Augen auf. Ino lachte laut auf. „Also kein Alkohol in solchen Mengen mehr für dich, wie peinlich von dir hier einfach in der Bar einzuschlafen, während ich dir gerade erzähle, wie du die Jungs um den kleinen Finger wickeln kannst." 

Sakura blinzelte verständnislos, dann erinnerte sie sich an ihren Traum und ein Rotschimmer legte sich auf ihre Wangen. _Oh mein Gott, das hab ich wirklich geträumt… _„Ich hab nich geträumt, ich war nur in Gedanken versunken.", versuchte sie sich zu rechtfertigen.

„Und? Haben dir meine Worte jetzt die ultimative Selbsterkenntnis gebracht?"

Sakura blinzelte und ertappte sich dabei, noch röter zu werden. „Ja, jaja… Selbsterkenntnis… Die ultimative Selbsterkenntnis…" Dann blickte sie Ino abrupt an und ihre Augen weiteten sich, als sie die Erkenntnis tatsächlich traf. „…Verdammt."

O.O

Ende

* * *

_Thihi, ich schreibe mich grad n bisschen warm mit Kaka/Saku... Da kommt man auf Ideen... lol. Vielleicht schreib ich ja noch mehr solcher "Versuche". Um Kommentare wird freundlich gebeten. _

_1 Wat dat heißt weiß ich net, und auch nich, pb man das so schreibt... Ich brings aba bald in Erfahrung. Witzig fand ich jedenfalls, dass sich jemand da verzählt... Vielleicht bedeutet das Wort dann ne Schälte...?!_


	6. Von Kunst, Hasen und Rasen

_Moinsen, ok, hier weiterer Nonsense, was passiert, wenn sich Ninjas betrinken._

_**Personen: **Kakashi, Iruka, Gai, Asuma, Genma, Raidou_

_**Warnung:** Es wird vor betrunkenem Gelalle gewarnt, vor möglicher Oocness und auch vor mindestens einem verwerflich schlechten Schimpfwort.  
_

* * *

-Von Kunst, Hasen und Rasen- (nach einer wahren Begebenheit) 

„Ist dir das vorher schon mal aufgefallen?", fragte Genma. Kakashi schüttelte den Kopf.

„Muss neu sein.", murmelte Genma weiter. „Ma gucken?" Er deutete mit einer wedelnden Hand auf das Bild an der Wand der Bar.

Also machten sich Kakashi und er auf, zogen sich Stühle heran und platzierten sie genau vor der Wand. Das Bild zeigte ein wirres Gemenge von Pinselstrichen, die kreuz und quer in olivgrünen Tönen gehalten, über die Leinwand gezogen worden waren und viel Freiheit über Sinn und Intention des Gemäldes ließen.

Schweigen senkte sich über die beiden Ninjas. Gleichzeitig legten sie die Köpfe schräg, um das Gemälde aus einem anderen Winkel zu betrachten, und Minuten verrannen.

Genma nickte schließlich andächtig. „Es ist grün." Seine Augen wurden feucht, und sein Gemüt wechselte spontan auf melancholisch. "Es is wunderschön." Er hob seinen Sake und prostete dem Bild zu, bevor er einen kräftigen Schluck nahm.

Kakashi war ebenfalls total ergriffen. „Wer das wohl gemalt hat?"

„Und in welcher Situation?"

„Unter welchen Umständen…? Mit welchem Zweck…?"

„Es ist höhere Kunst. So was erschließt sich nicht auf Anhieb. Deswegen is es ja so gut."

Beide legten zeitgleich die Köpfe schräg in die andere Richtung.

„Ich glaub, ich verstehs jetz.", sagte Genma, und Kakashi nickte. Beiden traten die Tränen in die Augen.

„Was um alles in der Welt MACHT ihr da?", erklang plötzlich Irukas erschrockene Stimme. Er war gerade erst in die Bar getreten, auf der Suche nach den beiden. Er hatte ja gewusst, dass die zwei schon früher hier sein würden und ein, zwei Schlückchen trinken würden, aber WAS ZUR HÖLLE WAR _DAS_ HIER? Kakashi und Genma, zwei gestandene und unglaublich tödliche Jonin saßen auf zwei klapprigen Holzstühlen einen Meter vor einer Wand und betrachteten mit schräg gelegten Köpfen ein ziemlich absurd-hässliches Ölgemälde.

Genmas Blick wanderte von der Wand zur Seite, wo er direkt auf einen Gürtel blickte. „Wer bist du?", fragte er. Er schaute höher und erkannte, wer da irritiert neben ihm stand. „Das´ Kunst, Iruka.", sagte Genma und schaute den Chunin dabei an, als wäre diese großzügige Erklärung alles was er wissen musste, um es selbst zu verstehen.

Irukas Augenbraue zuckte. „Können wir uns nicht wenigstens an einen Tisch setzen? Die anderen kommen auch gerade."

Und tatsächlich hatten soeben, lärmend und präsenzbetont, Gai, Asuma und Raidou die Bar durch den Vordereingang betreten. Iruka schob Kakashi in Richtung Tisch, und Genma trottete brav hinterher.

.-.,.-.,.-.,.-.

Zwei Stunden und zwei Trinkwettbewerbe später:

Gai saß neben Asuma auf Stühlen vor der Wand und betrachtete ergriffen das Bild. „Oh, dass ich diesen Moment noch erleben darf… Ein Bild, das so strotzt von… Leben,… Kraft und Energie…"

Asumas Gesichtsausdruck war vergleichsweise apathisch. „Ich sehe tote Menschen…", murmelte er und betrachtete die olivfarbenen Pinselstriche.

Dann legten beide gleichzeitig ihre Köpfe in die andere Richtung und starrten gebannt weiter.

Raidou, der mit dem Rest am Tisch saß, zeigte mit dem Finger auf sie und grinste dümmlich. Dann legte er versuchsweise ebenfalls den Kopf schräg. „Verdammt. Jetz, wo ich das Bild seh… f-fällt mir was ein."

„Wasn?"

„Ich… ich muss mich um den Hasen meiner …kleinen Nichte kümmern… die hat den mir gegeben für ne Woche… Weil sie mit meiner Schwester auf Reisen is… für ne Woche."

Genma blinzelte. „Moment, wars du nich selber grad auf na Mission? Wie lang wars n du wech?"

Raidou zuckte mit den Achseln. „Länger als geplant… Aber ich hatt dem ordentlich Futter da gelassen… Könnt aba inzwischen alle sein... Un der is echt schon sehr alt."

„Bissu heut grad von Mission nach Hause?", fragte Kakashi. Er hatte die Trinkspiele gewonnen, und kämpfte um sein Gleichgewicht auf dem Stuhl.

Raidou nickte, dabei war er so schwungvoll, dass er fast mit dem Kopf auf die Tischplatte gekracht wäre. „Ers Heim duschen, dann bin ich gleich hier her… Hab den Löffler ganz vergessen…un gar nisch nach geguckt…"

„Hmmmm.", machte Genma.

„Du solltest ihn echt füttern.", wandte Iruka ein. „Weissu, der muss ja echt essen."

„Verliert der sons sein Fell, oder was?", fragte Genma intelligent, wofür ihm Iruka einen bösen Blick zusandte. „Nein, aber es wird stumpf!"

„Gehn wir ihn füttern.", meinte Kakashi.

„Jetzt?"

„Es is fünf Uhr früh, es könnte noch nich su spät sein…", stimmte Genma dem Kopier-Ninja zu und sprang auf. Kakashi erhob sich ebenfalls und zupfte penetrant an Irukas Ärmel, bis dieser sich ebenfalls erhob. Raidou stand auf und stützte sich gleich an der Wand ab. Mit einem Nicken deutete er in Richtung Gemälde, wo gerade Asuma und Gai den Kopf wieder auf eine andere Seite legten.

„Die…? Hier lassen!", entschied Kakashi. Er schob Iruka vor sich her, Raidou und Genma folgten taumelnd.

Sie liefen durch den Park nach Hause und rissen liebevoll im Vorbeitaumeln überall Grashalme aus. Hohes Gras, weiches Gras, grünes Gras, braunes Gras…

Eine Ninja-Patrouille beobachtete eine Weile verstört das Schauspiel, dann huschten sie weiter.

Die Trunkenbolde schwebten über die Wiesen zwischen den Bäumen hindurch zu Raidous Wohnung und erreichten schließlich die Haustür. „Ma… Raidou…", begann Kakashi plötzlich. „Könn wir nisch alle bei dir schlafen, ich… packs nich mehr nach Haus."

Raidou nickte, und widmete sich wieder seinem Kampf mit dem tükischen Schlüsselloch. „S bewegt sich!", fluchte er. „Ich schwörs euch, das hüpft immer weg."

„So ne Fotze.", bemerkte Genma, und Iruka stemmte entrüstet die Hände in die Seite.

„Bist du jetz endlich drin?", fragte Kakashi.

„Wie sehr ich diese Frage hasse…", rief Raidou, und senkte endlich den Schlüssel ins Loch.

Die sprang Tür auf, und die vier fielen hinein.

Ernüchternderweise mussten sie feststellen, dass der Hase in seinem Käfig bereits alle Pfoten von sich gestreckt hatte und ziemlich regungslos auf der Seite lag.

Mit großen Augen hockten die vier Ninjas vor dem Käfig, und Kakashi piekste den Hasen mit einem langen, dünnen Gegenstand, den er irgendwo in Raidous Zimmer gefunden hatte. „Du, isch glaub der is …tot."

Iruka traten die Tränen in die Augen, und Genma legte ihm stärkend eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Was wird nur deine kleine Nichte sagen, Raidou?"

Raidou starrte ganz still vor sich hin. Ihm war gar nicht gut.

„Wir sagens ihr einfach nich.", sagte Kakashi plötzlich. „Wir tauschen ihn aus… gleich morgen."

Die anderen nickten zustimmend, nur Iruka schüttelte den Kopf, wurde aber überstimmt.

„Wo…wohin soll der nu? Ich mag nich mit nem toten Hasen im Zimmer schlafen.", murmelte Genma, woraufhin Iruka ihn gekränkt ansah.

„Der soll aber nich in meine Tiefkühltruhe.", stellte Raidou klar. „Ne."

„Bleibt nur eins.", sagte Kakashi todernst, und blickte jedem seiner Trinkfreunde einen Augenblick lang in die Augen, bis er schließlich bei Raidous Gesicht stehen blieb. „Hasu ne Schaufel?"

Raidou blinzelte, dann überlegte er angestrengt und schüttelte schließlich den Kopf. „Ne."

„Verdammt!"

.-.,.-.,.-.

Es war fünf Uhr morgens, als die ANBU-Patrouille erneut am friedlich, idyllischen Park vorbei kam. Einer von ihnen blieb plötzlich stehen als er etwas entdeckte, und hielt seinen nächsten Gefährten an indem er ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter legte. „D-du… Sieh mal… Sag, dass ich mir das nicht einbilde…"

Der Rest der Einheit hielt ebenfalls an und blickte verblüfft auf die kleine Szene, die sich ihnen dort im Park bot.

Vier Ninjas hockten bemüht unauffällig zwischen den Bäumen. Sie fluchten leise vor sich hin, prügelten sich hin und wieder kurz, faselten betrunkenes Zeug, und mahnten sich gegenseitig, gefälligst leiser zu sein und nicht so einen Lärm zu machen, während sie mit vier Esslöffeln ein winziges Loch in den Rasen schaufelten, um ein, in eine Plastiktüte gestecktes Karnickel zu verbuddeln.

„S-sollen wir das melden?", fragte einer der ANBU. Der Anführer der Einheit blickte ernst auf die Szene, dann auf seinen Untergebenen. „Nicht wirklich. Wer soll uns denn so was glauben?"

**Ende**

* * *

_Tja, dieser Abend fand tatsächlich statt. Teilweise sind die Dialoge und Einzelszenen (z.B. die mit dem Bild) frei nachempfunden, aber der Ablauf bleibt gleich! Die ham tatsächlich ein an alterwschwäche verstorbenes Karnickel im Park mit Löffeln beerdigt, nachdem sie vorher noch so liebevoll dort überall Gras gepflückt hatten… Ich liebe betrunkene Jungs… wenn sie nich eklig drauf sind. Und der Ausspruch „Fotze" von Genma ist einer Freundin gewidmet, die im Augenblick dieses Wort ständig benutzt um sich aufzuwärmen, da sie mit einem ihrer Kumpels im Schimpfwörterwettstreit steckt. Hihi, „I can see strange people!"_

_Um Kommentare wird wie immer freundlichst gebeten. _


	7. Es war dunkel und der Mond schien zu hel

Moinsen Leute,  
hier mal wieder was aus der Nonsense-Schublade. ;) Beruht mal wieder z.T. auf "schrecklichen, wahren Begebenheiten".  
Hoffe, es kann ein wenig die Laune heben, wie mir, als ich Zeuge dieser... Momente wurde. ;) Kommentare sind immer gerne gesehen.

Viel Spaß!

* * *

**-Es war dunkel und der Mond schien zu hell-**

Es war dunkel, aber der Vollmond beschien die kleine Szene auf der Wiese Konohas in grauem Licht.

Anko lag neben Genma auf dem Rücken im Gras, beide hatten die Arme hinter dem Kopf verschränkt und schauten nach oben.

„Eins."

„Seh ich auch so."

„Zwei."

„Ganz deiner Meinung."

„Drei."

„Aber so was von."

„…Vier."

„Hm-m! Ja, ja!"

„Fünf. POAH _FÜNF_ FLEDERMÄUSE!"

„Jetzt nich mehr, Genma, nu haun se ab. Du wars zu laut." Anko nuckelte an ihrer Flasche und kickte die leere zu ihren Füßen ein Stück fort. Eine fliehende Fledermaus kackte Genma in ihrer Panik auf sein geliebtes Kopftuch. Verwirrt streifte er es vom Kopf und blickte es an. „So was aber auch… Ein Traum wird wahr."

„Dein Sarkasmus ist Ich hab Hunger, lass uns was suchen."

Genma blickte sie aus dunklen Augen an, und zog sich sein Hitai-Ate schräg wieder über den Kopf. „Woran denkstu?"

Sie grinste und erhob sich, also kämpfte er sich fluchend ebenfalls auf die Beine. Er wäre gestürzt, hätte sie ihn nicht gepackt. „Man, Alter, du hast so derbe die Lampe am brennen."

Genma kicherte.

„Und den Kreuzblick hast du auch.", kommentierte Anko belustigt weiter, und zeigte mit den Zeigefingern in gekreuzte Richtungen- das sollte den Blick seiner Augen demonstrieren. „Wir futtern was, das is nur vernünftig wenn ich dich sehe. Und jetzt ist ein guter Zeitpunkt, geheimste Geheimnisse aus dir rauszuquetschen, hehehe."

* * *

Anko ließ sich schwerfällig Genma gegenüber auf einen Stuhl plumpsen. Sie hatten ein kleines Fastfood-Restaurant an der Straße keine zehn Meter vom Park entfernt gefunden, in dem sie zuvor noch Dosenstechen gemacht hatten, Schnaps getrunken und gesungen hatten.

„Also Genma," Anko betrachtete missmutig den Mini-Tisch, der zwischen ihnen stand, und sie zog die kleine Lampe die von der Decke hing etwas tiefer, „alles was wir uns hier und heute sagen, bleibt ganz allein unter uns, es bleibt auf _diesem_ Quadratmeter." Sie umfasste unterstreichend die Maße der Tischplatte. Dann winkte sie auf und rief laut: „Zwei Bier hierüber, Meister!" Dann beugte sie sich wieder geheimniskrämerisch über die Tischplatte und schlug dabei mit beiden Handflächen auf. „Also, hier können wir endlich mal reden."

Anko glaubte wirklich, dass alles was sie und Genma sagten, nicht außerhalb des Tischumfanges drang, sie glaubte tatsächlich, endlich alle Geheimnisse loswerden zu können, die auf ihrer schmutzigen Seele lasteten, und Genma merkte es ebenfalls nicht. Denn die Lautstärke, in der sie sich über eine Stunde lang über die minimale Distanz eines Quadratmeters hinweg austauschten, verriet bald der ganzen Stadt, dass Genma in den letzten Tagen stolze fünf Körbe von ein und derselben Frau bekommen hatte, aber ganz gerne stattdessen eine Fledermauszucht eröffnen wollte um Lederspielzeug herzustellen, und dass Anko sich in Ibikis Folterkammer hatte einschließen lassen und seit dem Alpträume hatte.

So tranken sie noch ein wenig weiter und philosophierten über alles Mögliche. „…Wusstest du, dass Schweine nicht in den Himmel gucken können? Das können die nich wegen ihrer Anatomie... Aber manche können das auch nich aus anderen Gründen. Wie zum Beispiel Aoba mit seinem fetten Haustier.", meinte Anko gerade.

„N Hase und noch ne Meersau hat der. Ganz heimlich."

„Ne Meersau? Das is keine Meersau, dass is ne Nase mit nem Stück Sau dran, nichts weiter. Und sein Hase is total fett gefressen und hat total das Doppelkinn." – „Das ist kein Doppelkinn, dass ist ein Kranz!", rief Aoba plötzlich durch das angelehnte Fenster von draußen ins Fastfood-Restaurant herein.

Anko schweißtröpfelte. „Wo kommt der Kerl jetzt her, wenn ich über seinen Hasen lästere?"

Genma stellte seinen Becher auf den Tisch und wischte sich über den Mund. „Der riecht das, sag ich dir, der hat dafür nen besonderen Sinn, oder so. Der kann uns schließlich unmööglich gehört haben!"

Anko war plötzlich auf den Beinen, stellte einen Fuß auf den Stuhl und schwang angrifflustig die Faust. „Geh weiter, Aoba, oder komm her!"

Aoba hing immer noch im Fenster, und rief plötzlich: „Schnaps!" Dann sackte er draußen vor dem Fenster zusammen und schlummerte lautstark und selig.

Anko lachte laut. „Schnaps,

das war sein letztes Wort,

dann trugen ihn

die Engel fort.", sang sie. Dann warf sie sich wieder in den Stuhl, schlug die langen Beine übereinander und hängte sich in betrunkener, lasziver Eleganz über den Tisch herüber. „Der sagt nix mehr. Kommen wir also noch mal zu den wesentlichen Dingen des Shinobi-Lebens: Wieso hassu überhaupt so viele Körbe bekommen, Genma?? Häh? Mir kanns dus doch sagen."

„Warum hass DU disch überhaupt einschließen lassn, he?"

„Ich mach öfters mal schreckliche Sachen, hehehe. Und was is deine Ausrede?"

„Tja… S war alles prima zwischen uns beiden, ganz toll, ganz toll… bis der Sex ins Spiel kam."

„Ja, ja, Sex kann alles verändern, sobald ein Schwanz ins Spiel kommt, kanns aus den Fugen geraten und wird kompliziert, da läuft bei euch Männern immer alles schief… Also immer."

„Manchmal glaub ich sogar, dass allein der Gedanke daran, dass Sex ins Spiel kommen könnt, alles ausn Fugen reißt…"

Anko hob eine Augenbraue. „Du denks eindeutig ßu viel nach. Aber was war nu euer Problemchen? Mir kanns dus sagen, weissu ja. Keine Info dringt aus _diesem _Quadratmeter!"

„Ich weiß auch nich… aber… der Sex war mies."

„Mies wie: mies! Oder mies wie: Ich hab schon mal ohne dich angefangen, das scheint mir irgendwie sinnvoller, auch wenn du gerade ängstlich daneben liegst und weinst."

Genma blinzelte irritiert, und sein Alkohol getränktes Hirn arbeitete fieberhaft, den Inhalt von Ankos Worten zu begreifen. Dann verzog er das Gesicht und er schüttelte sich. „Oah, so was wollte ich definitiv nich von dir wissen. Also… öhm, also mies wie einfach mies. Der Sex war scheiße, und dabei dachte ich eigentlich, dass das uns beiden… na ja, dass das das beste werden würde was wir gemeinsam bisher erlebt hatten."

„Und dem war nich so…"

„Neh. Dem war nich so. Definitiv nich."

„Du kannst es mir ruhig sagen: Hassu versagt?"

Verärgert gestikulierte er vor ihrem Gesicht herum, und ein paar der Umsitzenden an den anderen Tischen lehnten sich grinsend etwas näher zu ihnen heran, um heimlich zu lauschen.

„Ne man, hab ich nich, greif nich meinen kleinen Genma an"-

„Du nennst deinen Schwanz „kleiner Genma"?!", rief Anko schockiert.

„Ein Mann hat ein sehr inniges Verhältnis zu seinem Schwanz, und ich kann dir sagen, er hat noch ganz andere Namen…" –

„Schon gut, schon gut, das will ich gar nich von dir wissen."

„Gibst du deiner Va"-

„Genma, selbst wenn ich ihr Namen geben würde, du wärest der Letzte der davon erfährt wie meine _Vagina_ heißt!"

Grinsend nippte er an seinem Sake. Seine betrunkene, stark eingegrenzte Fantasie schien bei ihren Worten bereits davon zu galoppieren. „Ich geb ihr gern ein paar Namen wenn dir keine einfallen…"

„Danke, lass ma stecken. Kommen wir zurück zu dir und dieser… Frau. Der Sex war mies, wir alle hatten doch schon mal miesen Sex. Woran lags bei euch?"

„Wie soll ich sagen… Die Chemie stimmte irgendwie nich… S schien… einfach nich richtig, einfach nich stimmig, einfach nich das was ich wollte, einfach nich… toll. Hat keinen Spaß gemacht."

Anko war zutiefst berührt. „Sex, der keinen Spaß gemacht hat… Mein Gott, das ist, als würde man beim Alkohol gleich zum Kater übergehen…"

„Was?"

„Nich so wichtig. Hast du dir wenigstens Mühe gegeben bei ihr?"

„Natürlich, ich habe- hatte einen Ruf zu verlieren. Aber… es war komisch, es schien… nich genug zu sein…"

„Weissu Genma, du kanns da nix für, aber manche Frauen, die sin so Sex-verrückt wie Männer, un da kann n Mann mit ner normalen Nummer nich genügen…"-

„Willssu sagen, ich sei nur ein Ottonormalverbraucher!? Eine _normale_ Nummer?!"

„Ach, würd ich doch niemals nich sagen, nharhar. Oder würde dich ein ‚ja' jetz verletzn?"

„Also das ist doch… Pft! Aba… was ist mit dir und deinem Macker? Häh? Wie klappts denn so bei dir im _Liebesleben!_"

„Mit mir un meinem Macker? Der hat mich heute die Treppe runtergeschupst."

„_Was_ zum…!?"

„Ja, man, und ich dachte, ich lande immer nur in Beziehungen wo ICH die dominante Person bin, un da wird der stinkig und schmeißt mich die ganze scheiß Treppe runter. ICH wollte ihn doch eigentlich da runter schupsen! Mistkerl."

Genma war geschockt. „Dein Freund ist ein brutaler Sack, schieß den gefälligst ab! Oi, das hat sich gereimt… Irgendwie."

„Der is kein brutaler Sack, der war nur wütend und hat genau so gehandelt, wie ich es vielleicht getan hätte."

„Hast du aber nisch. Also seid ihr _beide_ Brutalos… IHR VERPRÜGELT EUCH?! Wieso war der wütend? Und warum hassu ihm nich dafür ordentlich in die Eier getreten wie sonst immer?!"

„Ah, der war doch nur n bisschen wütend, weil… Ich hab nur gesagt, dass ich mich mit dir heut zum Gläschen heben treffe. Aber ich werd ihn sowieso abschießen, du weißt schon: Mieser Sex, und so." Sie zwinkerte, und Genma entspannte sich.

„Ah, eifersüchtig war der also.", schlussfolgerte Genma mit einem stolzen Grinsen im Gesicht, und lehnte sich selbstgefällig im Stuhl zurück.

„Aber völlig grundlos.", winkte Anko auf ihre schonungslose Weise ab.

„Nicht mal den Hauch einer Chance?", fragte Genma gekränkt, und klimperte mit den nussbraunen Augen.

„Genma, dann würd ich nich hier seit Stunden mit dir trinken, sondern hätte dich schon draußen auf der Wiese vernascht."

Verträumt stützte Genma das Kinn auf die Hand und klackte mit dem Senbon. „Ich könnte dich über ihn hinweg trösten und heldenhaft mit meinen stählernen Muskeln vor ihm beschützen…"

„Er ist ANBU-Captain."

„…und ich bin auch mit dem Mund sehr gut…"

„Fünf Körbe, Genma."

„…Ich kann Chakra im Mund formen…"

„Fünf!"

Genma seufzte. Fünf war wohl heute seine Pechzahl. „So was aber auch… Na dann Prost."


	8. Weißt du noch?

~Weißt du noch…?~

„Weißt du noch,…?", fragte Asuma, und Raidou erinnerte sich.

Der Abend hatte mit einem simplen Spruch begonnen, der allerdings einen verhängnisvollen und verwerflichen Rattenschwanz nach sich ziehen sollte. Es hatte damit begonnen, als Shiranui Genma im Joninaufenthaltsraum an einem ereignislosen Sonntag durch das Fenster herein gehüpft kam, und seinen Bonus der letzten Mission zu teilen. Besagte Mission hatte beinhaltet, einem Brauereimeister die ‚entführte' (oder auch einfach schlicht davon gelaufene) Tochter wiederzubringen. Als Dankeschön für die äußerst schnell und gelungen ausgeführte Aufgabe hatte der Brauereimeister Genma zwei Fässer besten Bieres mitgegeben.

Besagte Fässer befanden sich eingeklemmt unter den Armen des Spezialjounins, als dieser mit ihnen auf akrobatisch anmutende Weise geradewegs durch das Fenster gehüpft kam.

Und dann sprach Genma mit dem bedrohlich anmutenden Senbon im Mund die Worte, die das Leben der anderen drei Anwesenden auf ewig verändern sollten: „Freunde! Zeit, unter Esskastanien Bier zu trinken!"

~*~

„Also… Ich hab ja schon viel Scheiße erlebt, Shiranui, aber diesmal…"

„Diesmal haben wir uns selbst übertroffen.", murmelte Genma unter Schmerzen und rieb sich die Augen.

„Wer kam noch einmal auf die glorreiche Idee, dieses Bier zu trinken?", fragte Asuma.

Tenzou brabbelte eine Antwort, die genauso unzusammenhängend wirkte wie die Position seines Körpers auf der harten Pritsche.

Kakashi kicherte, und Raidou warf einen Schuh nach ihm.

~*~

Die Fässer waren schnell geöffnet.

Begeistert kostete Genma und reichte die schnell gefüllten Holzbecher an seine tapferen Mitstreiter. Diese waren keine geringeren als Asuma, Tenzou und Raidou.

Man hatte sich auf einem der Trainingsflächen nahe des Kastanienwaldes getroffen und genoss das schöne Wetter.

Die Zeit verging, die Fässer lehrten sich, und man besorgte aus im Nachhinein unbestimmbaren Quellen neues Bier.

Es war ein illustrer, feucht fröhlicher Nachmittag/Abend, wie man ihn sich gerne mal gönnen durfte.

Kakashi stieß auch irgendwann beinahe zufällig dazu. Das beinahe zufällig bezog sich auf ein für sein geschultes Auge weithin sichtbares Buchcover, das er in Raidous prüfenden Händen wieder fand, der damit augenscheinlich versucht hatte, einen kleinen Klapptisch auf unebenem Boden gerade stehen zu lassen. Die gequälten Schmerzensschreie des Icha Icha, das unter dem Klapptischbein zusammengedrückt wurde, hatten Kakashi zielsicher zu seiner nun sorgfältigen Rettungsaktion des Buches geführt. Er zog es heraus und tauschte es heimlich mit einem Austausch-Jutsu aus.

„Was macht ihr denn da?", fragte er dann neugierig, und Raidou, der wie die anderen von dieser merkwürdigen Rettungsaktion nichts registriert hatte, rief als Antwort:

„Guck mal was ich kann!" Er machte Handzeichen, hielt sich ein Nasenloch zu und rief: „Katon!" Aus seinem anderen Nasenloch brach ein Feuerstrahl, und die anderen brachen lachend und kugelnd um ihr neues Lagerfeuer zusammen.

Kakashi blinzelte, dann setzte er sich unter dem Jubel seiner neuen Mitstreiter hinzu. Das schien ja ein interessanter Abend zu werden.

Zehn Minuten später.

Genma hielt ihm gerade einen netten Vortrag, den Kakashi allerdings schnell kaum noch mitbekam, da er mit einem seligen Grinsen und einem nett grummelnden Bierchen im Bauch bei angenehmen Außentemperaturen von 27 Grad Celsius und einem einlullenden Gezwitscher von Frühlingsvögeln weggedämmert war. Das wärmende Icha Icha wohl und behütet in seiner Innentasche wissend.

Genma redete wild gestikulierend auf ihn ein ohne sich etwas daraus zu machen. „Also weißt du Kakashi, wenn ich die ganze Zeit deines Zuspätkommens mal addiere… Das mal alles zusammen genommen und ausgerechnet, dann komm ich auf:… N ganzes Leben verschwendet. Wow! Ich versteh's nich. Wenn ich mal zu spät komme, dann guck ich auf die Uhr und denke ‚Aha, ich erkenne den Anlass meines Zuspätkommens: Es ist schon so spät.', aber bei dir… Hassu überhaupt ne Uhr?" Genma beugte sich vor, und nahm das Handgelenk seines Gegenübers unter die Lupe. „Aha! Handschuhe. …Aber keine Uhr." Genma kramte in den Tiefen seiner Weste und zückte eine goldene, uralte Uhr, die er dem schlummernden Kakashi stolz unter die Nase hielt. „N Prachtstück. Geht nicht mehr so gut, ist aber n Prachtstück. Abends um zehn mache ich immer n Uhrenvergleich, damit ich weiß, dass wir zehn Uhr ham."

Raidou grunzte und runzelte die Stirn. „Hör auf zu schwafeln, Alter, ist ja grässlich!"

Beleidigt beugte sich Genma vor. „Ah ja? Dann… Ich hab ne Idee. Ich führ ne neue Zeitrechnung ein. Eine, die auch für Kakashi total machbar ist."

„Bla, bla.", machte Raidou. „Spannendes gibt's auf Seite 200. Kakashi ist auch schon lieber weggepennt."

Genma schielte seinen Freund ernsthaft entrüstet an. „Weißt du eigentlich, dass du zu den Menschen gehörst, die keine Zeit verbringen, weil… du verweilst ja gar nicht? Ich lass mir im Gegensatz zu dir noch Zeit für Bilder!"

„Was auch immer du damit meinst…"

„Du bist zu interessiert an Regeln und so. Lass das mal hintendran. Asuma. Hast du nicht auch was dazu zu sagen?"

„Aus Kuhhaut macht man Leder, und aus Leder macht man Schuhe."

Raidou und Genma blinzelten aus großen Augen. Dann lehnte sich Genma vertraulich zu Raidou und machte mit dem Zeigefinger kreiselnde Bewegungen an seiner Schläfe. _Der tickt nich mehr ganz richtig, _sollte dies bedeuten.

„Tenzou? Hast du auch was hinzuzufügen?", fragte Genma.

„Es gibt große Planeten, kleine Planeten und Planeten mit Ringen. Die mit Ringen sind am schönsten."

Genma blinzelte. Dann erhob er sich und schenkte allen noch einmal nach. „Ich mag euch, Jungs!" Dann baute er sich in ihrer Mitte auf. „So, die Herrschaften. Begießen wir meine neue Idee. Eine Einführung einer neuen Zeitrechnung! Begrüßt mit mir: Die Bier-Zeit!" Er hob den Krug, und enthusiastisch stießen die anderen mit ihm an, außer Raidou. Denn der blieb kritisch. „Wie soll denn deine Bier-Zeit aussehen?"

„Ich kann zum Beispiel sagen: Ich bleibe noch vier Bier lang hier. Ich könnte auch zu gestern sagen, ich war 16 Schnäpse lang in einer Bar. Gut, nicht?"

„Du bist geistig derart da.", bekannte Raidou staunend.

Plötzlich war Kakashi wie auf einen Schlag hellwach. „Hast du was gesagt?"

Nach einem Moment plötzlicher Stille staunten die anderen nicht schlecht. „Alter… Niemand hat grad mit dir geredet… Du hast Hallus!"

Peinlich berührt, dass sein liebstes Wortspiel zum ersten Mal gänzlich fehlgeschlagen war, rieb Kakashi sich den Nacken, fand aber schnell eine Ablenkung. „Ahaha… Was macht Tenzou da?" Er deutete blitzschnell mit dem Finger auf ihn, und alle folgten seinem Blick.

Tenzou bemerkte die gesteigerte Aufmerksamkeit und hob als versuchsweise Erklärung ein Stückchen Draht und einen ordentlich gefalteten Zettel hoch. „Ich habe heute gelernt, wie man einen Sprengsatz bauen kann… Ohne Jutsu."

Die Augen der anderen leuchteten. Männerträume/Kindheitsträume erstrahlten in leuchtenden Farben und ein Hundert Kehlen starker Engelschor schallerte unterstreichend mit positiver Energie.

Da stellte Asuma die alles entscheidende Frage: „Wie?"

~*~

Kakashi warf Raidou den Schuh wieder zurück. „Den brauchst du vielleicht noch, es soll eine kalte Nacht werden."

Raidou grummelte. „Wieso konntest du ausgerechnet DAZU zu spät kommen? Wie zur Hölle bist du als einziger aus der Festnahme herausgekommen? Haben sie dich nicht auch befragt dazu?"

Kakashi zuckte mit den Achseln und warf Genma einen bedeutsamen Blick zu. „Ich habe einfach nur gesagt, ich war sechzehn Schnäpse lang in einer Bar. Das fanden die gut, und haben mich nach Hause geschickt."

Genma knurrte.

Dann seufzte er und legte den Kopf auf die Arme.

„Ich hätte niemals gedacht, dass jemandem das auffällt, wenn wir unseren ersten eigenen Sprengsatz bauen und damit die alte einsame Hütte der Akimichis, die so verführerisch nah an unserem Trainingsgebiet lag, in die Luft jagen."

Asuma stimmte Genma schlechtgelaunt zu. „Ja. Die ANBUs haben uns ziemlich schnell dran gekriegt dafür."

„Das ist meine erste Nacht im Knast vom Konoha.", murmelte Kakashi nachdenklich, und sah sich im nächsten Moment einem Haufen heranfliegender Shinobi-Sandalen gegenüber.

„Dann hau doch ab!", murrte Raidou. „Genau so schnell wie du vor den ANBU geflohen bist und wir nicht schnell genug hinter her kamen." Es schien keinem weiter aufzufallen, dass der Kopierninja nur aufgrund der Tatsache, dass er nur ein einziges Bier im Gegensatz zu allen anderen getrunken hatte, so schnell und geschickt dem Arm des Gesetztes hatte entfleuchen können.

Kakashi zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wie du meinst. Mein bequemes Bett ruft." Er winkte, nickte aufmunternd und fröhlich, hopste dann vom Sims des vergitterten Fensters und verschwand.

Genma schlug den Hinterkopf gegen die harte Steinwand über der Pritsche, auf der er lag um seinem Kater Tribut zu zollen. „Wenn ich die Gesamtsituation so überblicke… Dann fürchte ich, Shizune hatte Recht… Oder eben dieses blöde Horoskop, das sie mir zu meinem Tierkreiszeichen vorgelesen hat, nachdem sie mich hat eiskalt abblitzen lassen: Ich bin einfach kein Heiratsmaterial."

Raidou blies durch die Zähne. „Harte Worte. Aber ich rekapitulier mal: Du hast einen Haufen Unschuldiger mit dem Satz ‚Zeit, unter Esskastanien Bier zu trinken' eben zu solchen Dingen angestiftet, hast eine neue Zeitrechnung eingeführt, mit deren Hilfe sich Hatake Kakashi tatsächlich den Befragern der ANBU entziehen konnte, und warst schließlich dabei als deine selbst gegründete, verschworene kleine Gemeinschaft eine Hütte mit einem selbstgebastelten, wahrscheinlich höchst gefährlichen Sprengsatz in die Luft gejagt hat, um anschließend vor den ANBU zu flüchten und erwischt zu werden weil wir nicht mal mehr gerade gehen konnten… Ja… Ich würde sagen, … erwachsen ist etwas anderes. Aber Heiratsmaterial bist du… bestimmt."

Genma schlug erneut den schmerzenden Schädel gegen die Wand. „Wenigstens hab ich kein Katon durch ein Nasenloch gemacht."

Raidou zuckte gleichgültig mit den Achseln. Er fand die Idee immer noch gut. Dann warf er einen Blick auf Tenzou, der seine Ausnüchterungsphase im Koma zu verbringen schien. „Was solls… Schreckliche Dinge machen wir doch alle irgendwann einmal. Und morgen lassen sie uns ja wieder raus."

„Trotzdem… Es war eine scheiß Idee-„

Die anderen ergänzten mit einem zähen Schmunzeln Genmas Worte. „Unter Esskastanien Bier zu trinken." Dann lachten sie, und Tenzou grunzte im Schlaf, bevor er von der Pritsche fiel.

Zwei Jahre später.

„Weißt du das noch?", fragte Asuma den neben ihn in der Sonne dösenden Raidou.

Der Angesprochene nickte. „Oh ja. Das war was. Macht sich immer noch nicht gut in meiner Akte, die Nacht im Knast."

„Kurenai hält es mir auch immer noch vor."

Da tauchte plötzlich ein Schatten vor ihnen auf, unter den Armen jeweils ein Fass Bier. Kakashi strahlte die beiden Männer vor ihm auf der Bank an, frisch von einem leichten Auftrag zurück, ein ‚entführtes', aber eigentlich schlicht ausgebüchstes Mädchen wieder zurückzubringen. „Schaut mal was ich habe. Ich würde sagen, es ist Zeit, unter Esskas…"-

Bevor Kakashi den Satz beenden konnte, jagten ein aufgebrachter Raidou und ein ebenso wütender Asuma hinter ihm her, und kreischend floh Kakashi über die Dächer. „Aber was habt ihr denn…?"

~Ende~~

Jaja… Was soll ich sagen… Auch hier stecken mal wieder ein paar Funken Wahrheit drin… Aber ich verrate nicht, was davon alles wahr ist, njagnjag. ;)

Hatte ich schon einmal erwähnt, dass betrunkene, sich lächerlich machende Männer manchmal einfach nur zum Schießen sind? X.x Böser Alkohol! Böse!


End file.
